Conventional bras generally comprise two brassiere cups with side straps having back-hook closure or front-hook closure to securely wear the bra to the body. Two shoulder straps are connected between each pair of brassiere cup and the side strap so that the bra is well worn to the body. It is troublesome if the weather is hot and wet, the bra contacting the body will cause sticky and uncomfortable feeling. Under some conditions, smell is not good because of sweat.
The present invention intends to provide a bra having a perfume cell received in each of the two brassiere cups so that the body temperature will dispense the perfume. Furthermore, the perfume cells are shaped to perform as falsies.